60 locuras torturando a Ash y a Misty
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ocio, puro ocio. Abortos de fics, escenas sueltas, drabbles sin sentido y cosas por el estilo aquí dentro... En un intento de liberar mi mente... ¡Al menos le prometo un rato de risa! ¡Sin humor no entres! de la K a la M de todo un poco también en ranking. Locura 10: Madre: Si Ash creía que le iba a ganar a su mamá...
1. Libertad de Expresión

_**Solo les diré esto: Pokémon no me pertenece.**_

_**Ash y Misty tampoco pero últimamente solo joden en mi mente... es como... ¿Ok... Déjenme dormir? Pero que va! ahí están jodiendo una vez más... ¡Así que me vengaré liberando mis ideas de cosas estúpidas Ya sean Drabbles sin sentido, sketch (escena corta) o bien un mini one shot... ¡Todo dentro de esto**_

_**Se llama 60 Locuras porque es justamente mi fic número 60. :D Espero que al menos se rían... ¡Saludos!**_

* * *

**Libertad de expresión…**

* * *

— ¡Bien, hemos decidido tomarnos este fic! —apareció Ash cruzándose de brazos seguido de Misty.

—¡Si! ¡Estoy cansada de sufrir por este idiota! —comentó señalando a Ash y éste la miró de reojo.

— ¿Han visto lo que han escrito? ¡Cielos! ¡En qué papel no me ha puesto! ¡Hasta me hizo ahorcar a Misty!

—Si verdad —con las manos en su cuello—, eso me dolió… pero —se sonrojó—, las reconciliaciones que nos ponen son entretenidas.

—¡Ya! —la interrumpió con las mejillas rojas—. ¿Estás de mi lado o el de la loca de Sirena?

—¡De tu lado por supuesto! A mí me ha puesto de histérica, de fiestera, ha hecho que me secuestren, que me controlen, que me trate de suicidar, que me mates —señaló a Ash—, me ha puesto hijos como si fuera coneja… Al menos siempre me hace bonita e inteligente.

—O loca como en Por Amor a Ti —susurró el moreno quien solo se ganó una mirada de reojo.

—Bueno… al menos acaba de terminar el de Mariel… y recuperé a mi hija.

—Si, una hija que más encima hizo que se encariñara con la villana de la historia… —resopló hacia un costado—. Si no te digo yo… menos mal que te adora, porque no me quiero imaginar si te odiara…

—¿Terminaría pelada como Dawn? —exclamó con miedo.

—Seguro… yo creo que en el único fic donde no me dejo como un idiota fue en El Precio del Corazón…

—Ese fue muy tierno… y si y tú te portaste súper genial en ese fic…

—Después en Pacto me mataron, en Perdida me hicieron meterme en tu mente.

—Eso —suspiró con las manos tras ella—, fue perturbador.

—Tiene una gran manía por ponerme como un cobarde…

—Lo eres —susurró Misty entre un ataque de tos.

—¡Te lo entendí! —se quejó Ash.

—¿Venimos a pelear entre nosotros o a pelear contra Sirena? —susurró Misty.

—Creo que… —Ash se cruzó de brazos y de pronto quedó de cabeza—. ¡Ahh! ¡Ya nos descubrió! —se quejó Ash mientras Misty trataba de tomarlo de las manos para que pudiera bajar.

—¡Deberíamos hacer de nuevo una huelga para que nos deje en paz! —propuso Misty jalando a Ash hacia ella.

—Es una buena idea, como hicimos el año pasado cuando tuvo que irse para Sailor Moon.

—¡Si!

_¡Si ustedes se detienen yo los hago peor… aún me quedan muchas ideas para torturarlos!_

Misty y Ash se abrazaron del miedo.

—Ok… esa sí que es un Gyarados… —le susurró Ash a Misty…

—Bueno —Misty suspiró—, creo que me iré a poner las extensiones de Kasumi Hanada… —se fue dejando a Ash solo.

—¡Oye no me dejes solo con la loca! —protestó agitando las manos y salió tras la pelirroja…

…

..

.

.

..

…

:D Conmigo no podrán muajajajja prepárense para disfrutar de una serie de drabbles y sketch cien por ciento locos y sin sentidos con estos dos pobres personajes que quedaran pidiendo clemencia al final de esta nueva locura que he denominado… ¡60 locuras torturando a Ash y a Misty!


	2. Noche de Bodas según Ash Ketchum

_¡Hi! Aquí estoy con la segunda locura de éste fic xD Cómo les advertí... No esperen cosas cuerdas xD_

* * *

**Locura Nº 2**

** Noche de Bodas Según Ash Ketchum**

* * *

Bien, esto no era nada como se lo habían pintado.

Ahí estaba ella luciendo un fantástico diseño de novia exclusivo al lado de su –actualmente- marido, parados frente a la habitación que iba a servirles de noche de bodas.

Ok todo lindo… Pero… ¿Por qué ella tuvo que caminar e ingresar sola al departamento mientras Ash hacía no sé qué cosa? ¿Dónde estaba la cargada en brazos hasta la habitación? El dejarla sobre la cama y susurrarle esas cosas que tanto esperaba escuchar…

No había nada.

Bien, su marido era Ash Ketchum, era de saber que era un tanto despistado y tímido para varias cosas que no refirieran a los Pokémon pero esto estaba sacado de sus peores pesadillas.

—¿De qué lado duermes Misty? —le preguntó haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, por qué? —exclamó totalmente desorientada mientras veía como su marido se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa como si nada…

No podía estar pasando esto.

—¡Ash! —gruñó— ¡Te lo deje pasar en el noviazgo pero ¿es qué no sabes lo que hoy tiene que pasar?! ¡Lo que tiene que pasar!—le indicó, él la miró confundido y Misty resopló por paciencia para no quedarse viuda ese mismo día.

Hasta la fecha había aguantado que su novio no quisiera ir más allá, que no se dejara guiar por las hormonas que a ella tanto la alborotaban. Por un lado, le molestó; pero por el otro lado, comprendía que esta ocasión tenía que ser inolvidable y que mejor después de casarse. Así como se dice que debe ser…

Además ya estaba casada con Ash, ya no tenía a donde ir.

—¡Ah! —exclamó golpeándose la frente con la palma derecha—. Verdad, mi mamá me lo dijo.

—Ah que bien —suspiró y se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios y se colocó de pie entre sus piernas para besarlo—. ¿Y qué te dijo Delia?

—Me dijo que nos aseguráramos de escribirle una carta a Swanna —Misty se irguió extrañada—. Aunque… —buscó en su chaqueta, y tomó un lápiz y un papel. Misty retrocedió rogando por lo que Ash iba a decir fuera una broma—, yo nunca le he escrito una carta a un pokémon. ¿Tú sí?

—Ash… —apretó los puños. ¿Qué tan idiota puede ser una persona? Al parecer mucho—. ¡No es eso! ¡tu mamá se referíamos a que nos aseguráramos de concebir un hijo! —le explicó entre gritos.

—Ya no me grites —pidió tapándose los oídos—. ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? —inclinó la cabeza—. Yo solo sé de huevos Pokémon, ¿Pondrás un huevo?

Nooooo Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, buscó el cierre de su vestido y lo dejó caer, mostrándole un hermoso babydoll de encajes blanco.

El color rojo invadió las mejillas morenas de Ash ante aquella visión, Misty lo tiró hacia atrás y se le subió encima.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —preguntó asustado.

—Relájate amor —le susurró atrapando los labios del hombre con los suyos—, no te va a doler…

—Misty…

—Ahora tú… —se acercó a la oreja y le comentó lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

—¿Qué? —se separó de ella y se levantó de un salto—. Cómo es que quieres que yo meta, haga… eso… —la señaló aterrado.

—¡Oye! —le pegó a la cama con ambas manos—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Acaso eres homosexual?

—¿Eh?

—Siii —protestó parándose frente a él—. ¿Qué no te gusto? ¿No te dan ganas de hacer el amor conmigo?

—No es qué… —empezó a rascarse la cabeza—, yo…

—Ya lo sabía —tomó el vestido en sus manos para volver a ponérselo—, yo sabía que en tu relación con Gary había algo extraño, ¿Es eso, no?

—¿Qué? —la miró enojado—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De que tú me quieres como pantalla para cubrir tus amoríos con Gary!

—¡Qué no! —protestó el entrenador tomando a su esposa por los brazos para plantarle un beso que la dejó sin respiración… —Misty…

—¿Eh?

—Despierta amor…

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza despertándose de pronto en el auto que la llevaba al hotel—... Uh… —suspiró—. ¿Fue todo un sueño?

—Parece —comentó su marido viendo por la ventana—. Pero despertaste justo a tiempo, hemos llegado.

Misty suspiró y bajó del auto ayudada por Ash que le había extendido la mano. Luego subieron hasta su habitación pero el deja vu del sueño la atacó.

Ash la dejó esperando en la puerta como lo había hecho en el sueño… ok… ya estaba poniéndose histérica cuando éste regresó y la tomó por la cintura para darle un gran beso.

Eso era nuevo.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó frunciendo los labios.

—Pues a ver si todo estaba en orden antes de entrar —besó los labios fruncidos de Misty y con una enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta y luego la tomó en brazos.

Eso sí le había gustado.

Ash la ingresó y la depositó delicadamente en la cama…

Esperaba que esto si fuera la realidad y no un sueño.

—Auch —se quejó Ash sacudiendo la mano derecha en donde Misty lo había pellizcado—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Quería saber que esto no era un sueño —susurró emocionada mientras sus ojos verdes estaban conectados a los de su marido.

—Pues no —se acercó con un par de copas con Champagne y con unas fresas con chocolate—. Esto no es un sueño Misty, es nuestra realidad…

Misty lo miró sonriendo y rechazó ambas cosas para tomar la corbata de Ash y arrastrarlo con ella a la cama para besarlo…

—Deja eso para después… ahora tenemos una carta a Swanna que escribir —Ash se separó de ella confundido—. ¿Qué?

—No Misty —se acercó un poco a ella y le dio un beso en la nariz—, deja a Swanna tranquila por ahora… —la sonrisa de lado que se dibujó en su rostro sonrojó ferozmente las mejillas de la pelirroja—. Lo que quiero ahora es comerme y disfrutar de esta sirenita que ha caído en mis redes… y que no pienso soltar.

Y sin más la besó y Misty respondiendo al beso sonrió…

Que suerte que todo había sido una pesadilla y que el bobo… no fuera tan bobo.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Hola Hola!**_

_**Gracias por leer este fic! Que al menos les sacará una sonrisa! xD**_

_**.**_

_**Respondiendo a sus reviews:**_

_Chrome Rokudo: Jajaj xD Qué bueno que te dio risa xD Es la idea!_

_angekila: ._. No sé si eso es bueno o malo... qué hayas empezado por este fic xDDD ¡Bienvenida de todas formas!_

_Susana: ¡Sii! La idea es que se rian!_

_Lala: Si voy a continuar todos, pero cuando mi cabeza quiera continuarlos xD_

_DjPuMa13g: Creo que Ash y Misty me matarían si existieran xDDD_

_Red'n'Yellow: Jajaj siii como era el 60 quise hacer algo especial! Y espero que les siga dando risa de aca al sesenta xD_

_manoloadri1: La idea era sacar esas ideas que no pudieron ser de mis fics o escenas tontas que vienen a mi mente es como mí "pensadero" a lo Dumbledore xDDD_

_._

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización que será Bajo el Mismo Techo ;)

Bye~


	3. Reacciones Literarias

_**Recuerden que este fic es de Rango M... xD M! Recuérdenlo al leer lo que leerán xD Jajaja Aquí estamos con las locuras número 3 xDD**_

_**También recuerden que no esperen encontrar, normalidades, cosas cuerdas ni nada por el estilo. Aquí hay cosas sin sentidos, es como una caja de Pandora no se sabe que saldrá... porque aquí no controlo a mi mente como en los otros fics estructurados.**_

_**¡Van advertidos!**_

_**Pokémon no me pertenece, si no uff... xD **_

**Reviews abajito!**

* * *

**Locura Nº 3**

**Reacciones Literarias**

* * *

Él se movía como todo un experto entre aquellas sábanas lilas, mientras besaba suavemente la espalda femenina, la recorría con besos por la columna, luego llegó a su cuello, y corrió un poco de la cabellera anaranjada para poder atacar con sus dientes, el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. El jadeo en la boca de su amante le hizo querer continuar más, recorrió con besos toda la barbilla femenina, hasta llegar a la otra oreja… La tomó para girarla y bajar por el hombro izquierda, por la clavícula… perderse en besos y suaves movimiento de sus manos morenas que contrarrestaban en aquella tez pálida y rosada de los valles de los senos.

Siguió bajando por el estómago hasta que llegó al bajo vientre y se detuvo. El olor lo obligaba a continuar pero la voz de su compañera se lo prohibía.

—¡Ash…! —susurró la voz.

—Mmm… —respondió él.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —y el sonido de un libro que se cerraba de golpe lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado dormido.

—¿Eh, qué, Misty? —dijo buscando la mirada de su amiga que estaba frente a él con un libro en la mano, ahora cerrado. Ash sintió una enorme vergüenza, no solo por haberse quedado dormido, si no por el sueño y su reacción masculina. Rápidamente tomó el cojín que tenía al lado de él y se lo llevó frente a él, abrazándolo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—¡No! ¡Nada! —respondió éste rascando su nuca desesperadamente.

—¡Sabes que no me gusta que vengas a hacerme perder el tiempo, Ash! —se quejó la líder de gimnasio cayéndose sentada a su lado.

—Vine porque realmente me interesaba… —le aseguró—. Las chicas pasan hablando de libros exóticos…

—Eróticos —le corrigió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, eso. Y como recordé que tú tienes una gran cantidad de libros, preferí venir a ti para que me lo explicaras.

—Bueno —abrazó el libro que tenía en sus brazos—, si no te hubieras quedado dormido hubieras escuchado una escena erótica narrada de un libro.

—Créeme que si la escuché, casi podría asegurarte que me sentí el tipo de ese libro —comentó apretando más el cojín tratando de omitir esas imágenes en su mente. _¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!_

—No sé, a mí no me llama mucho la atención la literatura erótica… digo, una tiene que estar muy necesitada o tener un autoestima muy bajo como para sentir cosas por ese tipo de escenas. No sé… —elevó su mirada hacia la gran biblioteca que tenían frente a ellos—, hay libros que pueden ponerte la piel de gallina sin necesidad de ser una escena de sexo. Solo caricias, ese primer beso esperado por capítulos… —suspiró.

Ash solo la miraba, tratando de borrar esas imágenes donde Misty estaba sin nada de ropa y él la recorría con sus labios.

—¡Ya Ash! —se regañó en voz alta ganándose la atención de la chica.

—¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a mirarlo y notó como asfixiaba al pobre cojín—. ¡Oye! ¡Vas a romper mi cojín!

—¡No por favor! —suplicó Ash mientras la pelirroja tiraba del cojín para quitárselo.

—¡Lo vas a romper!

—¡Tú lo vas a romper si sigues tirando! —protestó el moreno pero los años no cambiaron la naturaleza brusca y fuerte de su amiga quien se ganó el cojín alzándolo por sobre su cabeza dejando al pobre entrenador pálido cubriéndose como podía tratando de que no se le notara tanto…

—¡Ash! —gritó la chica. Ok, lo había notado, no era su culpa que los pantalones lo hicieran tan notorio— ¡cúbrete! —le dijo tirándole el cojín de nuevo.

—¡Tú me quitaste el cojín, yo estaba bien cubierto! —protestó con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza—. ¡Además, ¿Quién te manda a mirar ahí?!

—¡Idiota! —protestó la pelirroja tomando otro de los cojines y lanzándose lo por la cabeza—. ¡Como me vienes a que te lea cosas eróticas si no puedes controlarte! —le lanzó otro cojín que dio de lleno en su cara.

—¡Oye para! —dijo enojado—. ¡Yo qué sabía que me iba a pasar esto!

—¡Ah! —tomó otro cojín y le empezó a golpearlo, mientras él se cubría como podía con las manos—. ¡Ahora me dirás que no conoces tu propio cuerpo!

—¡Si lo conozco! —protestó tomando el cojín con el que Misty le pegaba y tirándolo hacia el sillón para tomar las manos de la mujer—. Solo que es la primera vez que me pasa teniendo a la causante frente a mí.

—Ash… —susurró con miedo, pero lo ocultó con una sonrisa burlesca—. ¡Ya deja de jugar! —se soltó y giró hacia su biblioteca— Tengo otros libros bien interesante si quieres leer… —pero mientras estaba de espalda, sintió unas manos recorrer su cintura y cruzarse delante de ella para apretarla contra el cuerpo masculino de su amigo quien la apegó a…

Misty abrió enorme los ojos.

—¿No quieres saber que me tiene así? —preguntó soltando su cálido aliento en la nuca de la pelirroja, sobre todo ahora que la pasaba por unos centímetros.

—No… Ash… —susurró tratando de no caer en la tentación, no. Ella había prometido llegar virgen al casamiento como las mojigatas de los libros. ¡Sí eso!

—¿Ni lo que estaba soñando?

Mmm, esa pregunta la dejaba con curiosidad. ¿Qué podría soñar el denso de Ash? Era algo que siempre se preguntó. Pero no, no iba a sucumbir ante él… ¡No!

—¡Azurill! —llamó a su Pokémon quien apareció rápidamente y con solo mirar a su madre, obedeció soltándole un gran chorro de agua a Ash para que la soltara.

—¡Espero que eso te haya quitado lo caliente! —indicó la pelirroja al ver a su amigo estampado contra la pared.

—Ahora comprendo el término de «darse una ducha de agua fría»

—Bien —dijo buscando otro libro en la repisa y tras tomar uno, se dirigió a la salida—, hoy aprendiste dos cosas. Una que el agua baja los niveles de testosterona y otra que tienes una mente mucho más erótica de la que crees… pero eso solo tendrás… —y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.

Ash suspiró y se cruzó de brazos en el piso…

Bueno, al menos tenía una buena imaginación en que pasar el rato libre... y ahora que había recorrido el contorno de la cintura, podía hacer sus pensamientos más interesantes.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándolo.

—Ash…

—¿Si? —preguntó con la mejor cara de inocente culpable que pudo pensar.

—¿Estabas soñando conmigo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí tú eres la que me gusta, ¿con quién más lo haría? —respondió con una pregunta, bastante cohibido por la pregunta de su amiga.

—¿Te excito? —le preguntó señalándose sorprendida.

—Hasta la más pequeña de tus pecas —declaró aún más rojo.

—Uff… —dijo la chica abanicándose con las manos—. ¿Azurill? —el Pokémon volvió a aparecer y Ash se cubrió de un posible nuevo ataque pero para su sorpresa, el Pokémon apuntó el chorro de agua en la cara a su entrenadora—… Ahí está… mucho mejor.

—¿Y eso?

—Cómo te decía antes, si lees libros eróticos o dices algo de ese tipo… asegúrate de tener a un Pokémon acuático a tu lado, son súper efectivos para calmarte sin cometer una locura.

—¿Una locura? —preguntó levantándose del suelo.

—Sí tú sabes —dijo revoleando la mano en el aire—, como querer avanzar hasta ti y violarte sobre la alfombra de mi biblioteca.

—¡Misty! —dijo sorprendido con los ojos enormes.

—Bueno, yo tampoco son tan inocente en mis pensamientos… —frunció los hombros como si fuera algo que no podía evitar—, sobre todo cuando lees tanto.

—Me imaginó… —dijo mirando los estantes llenos de libros—, ¿de verdad yo también….? —no pudo terminar de hablar, todo el valor que había tenido antes para abrazarla se le había ido… bueno… ustedes saben.

—Sí, aunque siempre tuviste esa cara boba… ufff… la de cosas que me imaginaba… —Misty volvió a mirar a su Pokémon y éste volvió a lavar la cara de su entrenadora—. Gracias… En fin —dijo pasando el antebrazo por su frente para secarla un poco—, tengo cosas que hacer, te dejó… ¡La biblioteca es toda tuya!

Y sin más volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Ash suspiró.

Si alguna vez había soñado con decirle a Misty que la quería, esa había sido la forma y en la posición más rara sin lugar a duda.

* * *

.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué tal esta locura? xDDD

Antes que nada, para los que no entendieron el chiste de Swanna... es un pokémon Cigüeña. xD

Bue, ya tengo casi lista la locura 4 que se llama: ¡Saltas o yo te empujo! xD

En fin... los reviews!

Princessqueen: Bienvenida! Jajajaj Ese es mi poder, te atraje a este fandom xDD

angekila: ¡Esa es la idea que se rian! xD Aunque sea una vez xDD

escorpion: ¡Oh si! Mucho muy frustrante xDD

Lala: ¡Paciencia mi estimada Lala! xD

armando: ¡Siii me encanta hacer cosas fuera de lo normal! Soy bien loca xD

DjPuMa13g: Jajajaj xD Yo cuando me lo imaginé no podia con la risa xD

manoloadri1: Jajajaja xD Si Ash es muy chistoso! xD

Red: ¿Loquilla? ¿Yo? Por favor! Me ofendes... Ok... xD Ni yo me la creo viendo tantos xD que puse en los reviews xDDDDD jajaja ¡Saludos estimado compañero!

Andy: ¡No te mueras! ¿Quien me corregirá si te mueres? ;o; xD

Chrome Chromo: ¡¿Que te pareció esta?! xDD

: ¡Si la mente de Misty es perversa!

.

.

En fin, nos leemos en otra actualización.

Sire~

-.-.-.-

Avance

-.-.-.-

Ash Ketchum la había llamado «cobarde» Oh, sí, a ella.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba planeando mil forma de matarlo mientras observaba a su novio frente a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mmmm si lo mataba, le haría un bien al mundo. ¿Quién extrañaría a Ash Ketchum? Bueno tal vez una que otra de sus amiguitas…

¡Ya Misty enfócate! Se regañó mientras seguía planeando la forma de matarlo. Aunque había un gran problema, ¿dónde escondería el cadáver? O bien, podía convertirlo en alimento para Gyarados…

Oh no… le daría una infección en el pobre hígado a su pokémon acuático… y para enterrarlo tendría que comprar una pala y… ¡No, que flojera!

—¿Qué pasó Misty? —preguntó Ash mirándola cruzado de brazos—. O debería llamarte, ¿Torchic?

Ok, Ash Ketchum había firmado su sentencia a muerte.

—Ok… ¡Vamos! —le dijo. Ash sonrió triunfante pero Misty solo tenía ganas de apretarle el cuello hasta que no tuviera voz, aliento, ni respiración.

Tomó su mochila y salió golpeando a Ash con el hombro al pasar.

—¡Vamos Misty! —dijo contento tras ella.

-.-.-


	4. Huelga

_Qué mejor forma de explicar que pasa por mi mente... que... con un fic. _

* * *

_¡Huelga! _

Sonaban los cacerolazos en la mente de Sirena.

_¡Huelga! _

Volvían a gritar tratando de ser oídos.

_¡Ya deja de jugar con nuestras vidas!_

_¡Queremos dignidad!_

Los gritos eran cada vez más y más fuertes afectando la capacidad auditiva de la autora de fanfics.

Ash y Misty se miraron al ver cómo eran ignorados.

—Conozco algo mucho más efectivo —comentó la pelirroja sentándose en el piso oscuro de la mente de Sirena y se cruzó de brazos—, no le demos más formas de que juegue con nosotros.

—Me parece muy bien —Ash se sentó y la imitó, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos—. Huelga silenciosa.

…

…

…

Y así… ya no habrá actualizaciones por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews:

angekila . princessqueen . DjPuMa13g . Rakzo . Rafa . Red`n`Yellow . Andy Elric

* * *

Tendremos noticias pronto...


	5. Error Temático

_**¡Hola! jajja Le traigo de nuevo otra locura! xD La huelga aún anda por ahí, pero a veces quieren trabajar de todas formas jajaj como hoy. La idea me la dio mi marido, jajajja xD O sea, la idea me la dio mi Ash! xD Porque como Ash lo conocí jajajajaj xD En fin, aquí les dejo la 5ta locura de éste desafío!**_

* * *

**Locura Nº5**

**Error Temático**

* * *

Fría noche de invierno, Misty estaba acostada en su cama con un piyama de tela polar, unas cuantas mantas y un té caliente entre sus manos. Pensaba tomárselo y partir a los brazos de Morfeo y dejar de sufrir por las bajas temperaturas. Y sobre todo esperando que el odioso día de San Valentín al fin terminara. Había recibido tantas invitaciones el día de hoy, tantos chocolates de chicos, que empezaba a preocuparse de como la tradición femenina empezaba a darse vuelta.

Terminó su té y se acomodó para dormir cuando algo golpeó su ventana, decidió ignorarlo y girarse, pero un nuevo estruendo la hizo sentar de golpe. _¿Estaría temblando_? Se puso en alerta por si realmente se trataba de un temblor cuando un estruendo más fuerte golpeó su ventana haciéndole un hoyo, rápidamente una corriente helada inundó la habitación.

—¡Qué demonios! —protestó la pelirroja acercándose a la ventana.

«¡No tan grande imbécil!» escuchó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente, era Brock. ¿Qué haría Brock a esa hora de la noche en su gimnasio?…. Uff seguramente se había confundido con la habitación de alguna de sus hermanas, mas…

«¡Pero lancé otras dos más pequeñas y Misty no se asomó»

Ok, esa era la voz de Ash… y lo peor de todo es que si querían su atención… ¿Realmente ya se habría quedado dormida? ¿O esto era una realidad?

Se pellizcó…

—¡Auch! Eso dolió —se quejó pasando su mano rápidamente por el antebrazo donde se pellizcó. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de golpe—. ¡¿Quién demonios fue el…?! —las palabras se murieron en su boca cuando observó a Ash, Brock y a varios pokémon del entrenador preparados para lo que parecía ser una… ¿serenata?

—¡Hola Misty! —dijo Ash con la mano en la nuca muy nervioso—. Lamento lo de tu ventana, ¿es una noche helada, no? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que el calor se le escapaba como vapor por la boca.

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó aún paralizada por ver a esos dos idiotas afuera de su casa, con el frío invernal que hacía.

—Bueno… —susurró y le hizo un gesto a sus Pokémon que empezaron a mover pequeños instrumentos que portaban en sus manos y Brock sacó unas maracas que empezó a mover—. ¡Misty esto es para ti! —dijo emocionado y empezó a cantar.

"_Tengo un corazón…"_

Brock dejó automáticamente de mover las maracas, las juntó en una mano y llevó la mano derecha a su rostro.

_¡Oh no!_ Pensó el doctor pokémon.

Misty estaba con los antebrazos apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Observando a Ash cantar mientras sus Pokémon se movían en el suelo al ritmo de la canción, le parecía todo un sueño, Ash le había llevado serenata…

Estaba muy "Awww"

"_Pobre corazón… que no atrapa su cordura…_"

Pero de golpe, alzó una ceja, y a medida que Ash cantaba sus ojos fueron agrandándose a no más poder…

¿Qué demonios estaba cantando Ash?

"_Quisiera ser un pez_"

Ok, esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que cantar esa canción, habiendo miles? Y más románticas…

Se separó del marco de la ventana y la cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ash sorprendido de la reacción—. ¿Por qué se fue?

—¿Por qué será? —protestó Brock tirando las maracas hacia un costado y apretando los puños—. ¡De todas las que te mostré, tenías que elegir la que te dije, "Por nada en el mundo"!

—Pero, ¿por qué? —se quejó sin comprender lo malo de la canción—. Si habla de agua y de peces, pensé que le iba a gustar por ese motivo.

Brock suspiró para no matar a su amigo.

—Hazme recordar que no te ayude más.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué?! —seguía insistiendo el entrenador sin comprender todavía que había de malo en esa canción "acuática" cuando el sonido de la ventana llamó la atención de los dos y la imagen los dejó paralizados.

—¿Así que quieres pasar la noche mojado? —indicó mientras acomodaba un balde de agua en sus manos, y se lo lanzaba completamente sobre el entrenador, ya que Brock y los pokémon se corrieron a tiempo—. ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Buenas noches!

Cerró la ventana nuevamente y soltó el balde muerta de la risa… Recordando la letra de la canción e intentado pensar que había creído Ash de la melodía. Miró su cama y sonrió. Quizás había encontrado una mejor forma de pasar el frío que una taza de té.

Tomó un chaleco y se lo echó encima mientras abandonaba su habitación con una toalla en mano.

—¡Te dije que no era buena idea! —seguía retando el doctor al entrenador.

—¡Pero, ¿qué tiene la canción?! ¡Explícame! —le pidió cuando una toalla le cubrió sus mojados cabellos oscuros—. ¿Eh?

Misty lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Ven conmigo Ash, yo te voy a explicar la canción! —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¡Yo te la voy a explicar!

Brock miró sorprendido la escena, se miró con los Pokémon y nuevamente hacia donde se alejaban esos dos.

—Como siempre… Ash tiene éxito aunque esté haciendo todo al revés —suspiró y miró a los Pokémon—, vámonos, parecen que solo nosotros tendremos frio esta noche.

* * *

.

* * *

**_Hahahhahaha No sé por qué estoy haciendo a una Misty tan degenerada y tan calentona xDDDD Hahahahhaha _**

**_Pobre despistado y lento de Ash con esta Misty xDDDD_**

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado esto!_**

**_Gracias por leer y los reviews a:_**

princessqueen: Pero no les dura xDD

DjPuMa13g: Jajaja ya se arreglaron, y que manera de arreglarse! xDDD

angekila: ¡Esa era la idea jajaj que se rian igual! xD

Huachi-sama: ¡Ya se levanto! xDD

manoloadri1: Ya se terminó, sé feliz xDDD

tibetana: ¡Hahah Ya levantaron la huelga, por suerte no duró mucho... la última duró 10 meses u.ú

Rakzo: ¡Todo es divertido con esos dos!


	6. Delicado Desafio

_**Esta locura va dedicada a MistyKet por ser el review 100 de Sintonia! ¡Disfrutenlo! jajaja Como siempre, no esperen nada con sentido xD**_

* * *

**Locura Nº6**

**Delicado Desafio**

* * *

Ash Ketchum en su tiempo había sido un reconocido entrenador Pokémon, capaz de enfrentar las más arriesgadas batallas, era capaz de enfrentar y ayudar a pokémon Legendarios. ¡Era el dolor de cabeza de las organizaciones malévolas! Y sin embargo, ese joven heroico y atrevido, estaba siendo sucumbido por algo muy simple… Pero un delicado Desafio...

Ahí estaba él, frente a su cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con nervios al pequeño bulto que se quejaba moviendo sus bracitos. Causándole un tic en el ojo derecho.

Ok, Misty había tenido que ir al médico ya que se había acabado su cuarentena y tenía que ser revisada por la especialista y le había pedido que se quedara con su bebé de apenas un mes y días.

Claro, ¿qué difícil podía ser? Se había dicho con ese aire de "yo todo lo puedo" que lo caracterizaba y la chica se había retirado dudosa pero sabía que iba y venía a lo máximo estarían solos dos horas.

Ash volvió a mirar a su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño? —preguntó acercándose a él, el niño instantáneamente, como si fuera magia buscó la voz de su padre con la cabecita—. ¡Aquí estoy! —se arrimó y acercó sus dedos índices a las manitas del bebé quien rápidamente apresó los dedos—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó nuevamente—. Hambre no creo que tengas, tu mamá te dio una buena ración de leche antes de irse… —frunció el ceño—. Aunque quien como tú que puedes comer desde ese sitio. —el niño volvió a soltar un quejido—. ¡Ok, no me meto con tu comida! —le dijo tratando de recuperar sus dedos—. ¡Eres todo un Ketchum! —protestó aún tratando de liberarse del pequeño amarre.

Cuando lo consiguió, comprobó lo potente que eran los pulmones de su hijo.

—¡Ya, ya! —le acercó los dedos una vez más pero el pequeño los rechazó—. ¡Ahora te salió el carácter de tu madre! —gruñó—. Veamos, hambre no. Aire, tampoco. Misty se los sacó —se cruzó de brazos para pensar que otra cosa podría ser. Su querido Pokémon que lo observaba desde un rincón de la cama señaló la pañalera que colgaba de la pared—. ¿Pañal? —miró al roedor y luego al bebé—. ¿Eso es? —rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la pañalera. Tomó un pañal entre las manos y se acercó de nuevo a su hijo—. A ver —y claro, Ash le quitó la panty de tela blanca y el pañal estaba lleno—. Al menos tiene buenos riñones —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Observó cómo quitar el pañal sucio. Levantó las amarras y éste se abrió—. Ehhh no es tan difícil —puso al niño de costado para poder quitar el pañal y lo dejó a un lado—. Si no me equivoco, Misty le pone talco… —buscó la talquera y volvió a su hijo que chupaba encantado un trozo de tela del cojín—. ¡No! —se lo quitó y el bebé comenzó a llorar una vez más—. ¡Ya! —protestó moviendo los brazos, olvidándose completamente que tenía la talquera en las manos. El polvo blanco invadió todo y Ash agitó los brazos para poder ver al niño que ahora soltaba todo su pipi en la cama—. ¡Ok, hoy te quedaras huérfano de padre! —sufrió tratando de liberar sus ojos del talco—. ¡Pongamos esto para que no te dé frío! —puso el pañal en la espalda del bebé abriéndolo y luego buscó las amarras, no las veía—. ¿Y las amarras adhesivas? —inclinó la cabeza y buscó el pañal usado, dándose cuenta de donde estaban—. Ahhh aquí —las encontró y las despegó para ajustarlas a la pancita del niño—. ¡Ok! —lo tomó en brazos y el pañal resbaló—. Ops… parece que lo puse muy suelto.

Volvió a ajustarlo y luego puso una vez más las pantys de tela, el bebé sonrió causando una enorme sonrisa en los labios de su papá.

Ash tomó en brazos a su bebé y lo observó admirando la magia de la vida.

Cuando Misty regresó del doctor, Ash tenía al niño en la cuna dormido.

—¿Cómo se portó? —preguntó la mamá acercándose a la cuna.

—¡Como el papá! —afirmó Ash con una sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que te causo problemas, ¿Verdad? —inquirió con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja arqueada.

—Eres cruel —gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

—Mmm —se acercó a su marido con una sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos en la nuca del moreno—, me dijo que ya no habría problemas en recuperar la acción…

—Eso me agrada mucho… —sonrió Ash apegando a su esposa contra su cuerpo, soltando un quejido de los labios femeninos—. ¡Así me gustas Misty!

—¡Ash! —le pegó con la mano derecha en el hombro.

—Shhh no grites —le suplicó—, quiero mi premio por ser un buen papá…

—Ok… —ambos cayeron sobre la cama silenciados por los labios del otro—. Ash, ¿por qué está mojado aquí? —indicó con la mano un borde de la cama.

—No es nada amor —sonrió, volvió a tomar a su esposa para besarla y ahorrarse de tener que dar explicaciones.

* * *

.

* * *

**_Gracias por los reviews:_**

**_angekila - manoloadri1 - princessqueen - Nade-chan - Rafa - DjPuMa13g - Susana - Huachi-sama._**

**_Aclaración: La canción del cap anterior era "Burbujas de Amor" de Juan Luis Guerra. Que habla de hacer el amor... por eso es que tiene el remate que tiene jajaja_**

**_¡Saluditos!_**

**_Sire~_**


	7. Malpensado

_¡Hi!_

_Gracias a Princessquen - manoloadri1 - Anngel - DjPuMa13g - angekila - Red'n'Yellow por seguir estas locuras._

_Como siempre... no esperen nada cuerdo o con sentido, aquí libero mi cerebro de ideas estúpidas w_

* * *

**Locura Nº7**

**Malpensado**

* * *

Por lo general, Ash nunca detenía una comida por nada en el mundo, salvo que escuchará algo con respecto a los pokémon; más aquellas dos jóvenes que comían en el banco siguiente a donde descansaba él con su Pikachu. Le había llamado la atención...

—¡Es verdad! —le afirmó la chica de coleta alta— ¡Los rumores corren fuerte, pero no es de extrañarse, si su padre a pesar de ser el antiguo líder del gimnasio Plateado, igual se casó con una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua.

—Increíble... —susurró lo otro—. Quien pensaría que el chico que traía loca a Misty sea el doctor Brock, y no Ash como todo el mundo creía.

Ok, aquello hizo que se atragantara con la bebida.

¿_Qué Brock y Misty, qué?_ pensó. Sin resistirse se acercó a las jóvenes, que al reconocerlo se callaron abruptamente.

—¿De qué es lo que hablan?

—Pues —dijo la de coleta alta, algo intimidada— Pues se lo han visto muy juntos visitando tiendas de bodas... —se detuvo al no saber que más decir.

—Sí, y siempre van abrazados, y se muestran muy efusivos el uno con el otro.

_Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma._

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—Pues yo los vi —afirmó la primera chica— Yo los vi —señalo su mirada— con estos hermosos ojos azules.

Ash no dijo nada, se giró sobre sus pies para averiguar de una vez por todas que era eso de que Brock y Misty se iban a casar... el solo hecho de pensarlo, le daba escalofríos.

…

Ash llegó a ciudad Celeste, más rápido de lo que se puede decir "elequiporockethasidovencidootravez"

Al cruzar las puertas del gimnasio Celeste, fue recibido por Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas de Misty que se veía algo atareada detrás de una pila de papeles.

—¡Ash! —dijo apoyando ambos brazos cruzados sobre una de las pilas de hojas—, ¡Tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?!

—Más o menos, ¿está Misty?

—Si con Brock en la cocina, creo que —volvió a sentarse—, deben estar como siempre, metiéndose las manos...

—¿Qué? —exclamó furioso interrumpiendo a la rubia, y salió disparado hacia la cocina.

—¡Pero Ash! —dijo la chica tratando de detenerlo, pero era obvio que no lo iba a escuchar—. Mmm creo que se escuchó algo raro lo que dije… —frunció el ceño pero después sacudió su cabeza para volver a concentrarse en lo que importaba, sus papeles.

Ash caminó hacia la cocina con los puños apretados y los hombros pegados casi al cuello. ¿Qué clase de broma era todo esto?_ ¡¿Cómo era posible?! _Pensó.

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, así que se apoyó en ella para tratar de oir de que hablaban.

_«¡Ya Brock! ¡No te detengas!» indicó la chica._

_«Ok, ¿Cómo la sientes?»_

_«Está muy blanda»_

_«Tienes que sobarla a lo largo, mira déjame ayudarte»_

_«¡Auch! ¡Brock!» protestó «No me aprietes tanto la mano, sino, no puedo moverla a lo largo»_

_«Lo importante es que la sobes bien, apoya una mano abajó y trabaja con la otra hasta la punta, ¿ves cómo se va endureciendo?»_

_«¡Wow, si, genial!» _exclamó emocionada la pelirroja_ «Ahora se siente más dura, pero no lo suficiente como me gusta»_

_«Entonces, tú ya sabes que hacer para que te quede como te gusta»_

_«Claro, la primera vez fue un asco, pero ahora… ya estoy toda una experta. A ver, porque no te pones aquí para poder hacerlo mejor»_

_«¡Tú mandas!» _

Aquello fue suficiente para Ash, quien apretando los ojos, llevó una de las manos a la manilla para abrir la puerta, pero la escena con la que se encontró sí que lo dejó helado.

Brock estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la encimera, mientras Misty -bastante llena de harina- pasaba de lado a lado una masa que terminó en el piso por la abrupta entrada a escena del entrenador pokémon.

—¿Ash? —dijo la chica, levantando la masa sin quitar los ojos del chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! —preguntó con exigencia, Misty se miró con Brock quienes no entendían nada, hasta que con una sonrisa ladeada, Brock se acercó al entrenador, tomando la mano de Misty.

—¿Eh? —susurró la pelirroja pero se silenció al sentir el apretón en la mano de Brock.

—Nosotros estamos probando una masa para unas tartas crocantes que vimos en unas revistas de boda.

—¿De boda? —preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

—¡Oh si! —Brock acercó a la pelirroja hacia él— ¡Nosotros!

—¡Eso es imposible! —protestó Ash ofuscado—. ¡Ustedes no se pueden casar! ¡Ustedes son como hermanos!

—¡Pero no lo somos! —afirmó la pelirroja bien metida en su papel—. ¿Verdad, Brocky?

—¡Claro mi hermosa sirena! —confirmó Brock, con su voz de galán—. ¡Y pensar que todos esos golpes y jalones de oreja, escondían sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí!

—¡Es que soy muy tímida! —dijo Misty corriendo la mirada.

Ash veía todo atónico. ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?

—Supongo que —dijo con la voz estrangulada en la garganta— tengo que felicitarlos.

—¡Claro! —Misty dio un aplauso—. ¿Cómo no nos va a felicitar nuestro padrino?

—¡Ok! —gritó ya colapsado—. ¡Si esto es una broma, deténganla ahora! —ordenó.

—¡¿Broma?! —se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y luego a Ash—. ¿Cuál Broma? —insistieron los dos.

—¡Ésta! —protestó—. ¡Tú, Brock, nunca te fijaste en Misty, la consideras tu hermana menor!

—Las cosas pueden cambiar —le recordó Misty, molesta.

—¡¿Ah sí?! —se paró delante de ella—. ¿Y a ti? ¡A ti no te puede gustar Brock! ¡A ti te gusto yo!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que tanto Brock como Misty se miraran.

—¡Vamos Ash! —Brock le dio un palmazo en la espalda—. Si eres tú quien siempre vio a Misty como su hermana, ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a imponer cosas?

—¡¿Cómo qué quién?! —protestó.

—Bueno —susurró Misty mirando a Ash y luego a Brock, Ash se sintió iluminado por un segundo, solo un segundo—, Ash fue quien nos presentó.

—¡Tienes razón, Misty! —dijo Brock con una enorme sonrisa, tomándole la mano a la pelirroja

—¡No! —Ash se metió entre ellos para separarlos—. ¡Van a tener que casarse sobre mi cadáver! —los amenazó—. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Bueno —susurró Misty y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ash.

—A buscar la escopeta de mi papá para matarte.

—¿Qué? —gritó espantado.

—¡Para poder casarnos sobre tu cadáver! —se quedó pensante—. ¡Tu altura en el piso me sirve para elevarme justo para quedar a la altura de Brocky!

—¡Ya! —volvió a exclamar enojado—. ¡Ya! ¡Tú solo te puedes casar conmigo!

—¡Ay Ash! —exclamó Brock algo sonrojado—. ¿Así me quieres?

—¡No a ti! —gruñó y miró a la pelirroja que estaba escondida detrás del doctor pokémon—. ¡Misty te estoy hablando!

—¿A mí? —salió detrás de su "prometido" y se señaló.

—¡Si tú! —gruñó moviendo los brazos con desesperación—. ¡No te vas a casar con Brock, ¿me oyes?! —se señaló con ambos pulgares—. ¡Es conmigo con la única persona con la que puedes pasar el resto de tu vida! ¡Conmigo! ¡Con nadie más!

—¿Qué quiere decir eso Ash? —dijo Misty sorprendida.

—¡Que tú me quieres realmente a mí, y yo… —bajó la mirada pero después volvió a mirarla— y yo te quiero a ti! ¡Yo te amo Misty!

Y ante aquella anhelada frase, pasó algo que lo dejó sumamente plasmado.

Brock sacó un par de billetes y se los pasó a Misty que con una enorme sonrisa le extendía su palma abierta.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Bien Brock —le palmeó la espalda—. ¡Gané y reclamó mi premio!

—¡Está bien! —suspiró con negación—. ¡Tú ganas Misty, tú ganas! —dijo cuándo deposito una buena cantidad de billetes en la mano de su amiga mientras Ash lo miraba a ambos con el mentón al piso.

—¡Te dije que pasaría! —festejó la chica emocionada mientras contaba los billetes—. ¡Si Ash llegaba pensando que nos casábamos ibas a tener que devolverme todo el dinero que te pague por las clases de cocina!

—Tienes suerte —gruñó el doctor cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Pero —la señaló—, igual vas a tener que seguir ayudándome con la fiesta por los veinticinco años de casados de mis padres! ¡Tiene que ser una segunda boda de lo mejor!

—¡Claro Brock! —dijo guardando el dinero en su bolsillo—. ¡Te invito unas cervezas bien frías!

—¡Suena delicioso!

Ash que aún los miraba no podía procesar bien la información…

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿No que no era una broma? —su desorientación pasó a ser un gran enfado.

—¡Es que no era una broma! —le dijo Brock.

—¡Era una apuesta de si caías o no en lo que decían de nosotros! —informó Misty dándole un golpe en la espalda con la palma de su mano—. ¡Y gané, caíste! —le sonrió ¡Ven —le indicó la silla—, siéntate con nosotros a tomarnos unas frías!

—Realmente no entiendo nada —dejó de lado el enojo por el desconcierto de nuevo.

—¡Ash! —Misty soltó una carcajada y lo tomó del rostro—. ¡Por cierto! —lo besó—. ¡Yo también te amo, cariño!

Lo soltó y ahora golpeó la espalda de los dos con una enorme sonrisa y abrió su refrigerador para sacar unas latas de cerveza.

Cuando un olor empezó a llamar la atención de los tres.

—¡La comida! —gritó Misty dejando las latas en la mesa y moviéndose rápidamente para salvar la comida. Y luego de un par de malabares, sirvió unas cosas raras deformes y con un color… negro.

—¿Esto se come? —preguntó Ash con miedo tras pinchar una de las que parecían salchichas carbonizadas.

—¡Lo sé! —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Soy un desastre!

—¡Vas a tener que mejorar si realmente quieres que te pida casarte conmigo! —le aconsejo Ash bebiendo de su lata, y mientras dejaba petrificada a Misty, miró a Brock—. Así que Lola y Flint se casa de nuevo.

—¡Sí! —miró a Misty que aún seguía petrificada—. Ella estaba acompañándome a todos lados para ayudarme a decidir.

—¡Ah genial! —se puso de pie tras acabarse la lata de cerveza—. ¡Qué bueno que no tengo que impedir una boda! —miró a Brock—. ¡Pero invítame a la de tus padres!

—¡Claro! —dijo Brock con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Te la haré llegar por Delia!

—¡Estupendo! —refregó sus manos y se acercó a Misty que aún seguía como petrificada, sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. ¡Chao Cariño, sigue aprendiendo a cocinar, regresaré a mi viaje!

—¡Ayúdala! —le pidió a Brock y salió alegremente de la cocina y del gimnasio pokémon ya que todo era un mal entendido. ¡Un mal entendido! Soltó una carcajada cuando terminó de salir del gimnasio. ¡Un mal entendido.

—¿Misty? —preguntó Brock pasando su mano por delante de la mirada de su amiga—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y sonrió—. ¡Sigamos con las clases de cocina! ¡Tengo que hacer esta receta otra vez!

—¡Claro!


	8. Borracho

Hi! Hola mis niños! Volvi! Aquí les traigo la locura 8 de mi desafio 60! Espero que les agrade!

Gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews:

akane yangtz / Anngel / manoloadri1 / DjPuMa13g / Red'n'Yellow / cesamiguel39171 / princessqueen / angelika

A leer!

* * *

**Locura Nº8**

**Borracho**

* * *

Y ahí estaba Ash Ketchum, sentado en un rincón de la sala de reunión del gimnasio pokémon de su amiga Misty. Había llegado para saludarla por su cumpleaños y se encontró un panorama que no le gusto para nada.

¿Qué era eso de MFC? ¿Había varios hombres con aquella sigla en sus poleras donde salía Misty con su ropa de líder de gimnasio.

Sintió como si un calambre le apretara la boca del estómago por aquello, pero la sensación aumentó cuando en otro rincón de la sala, estaba Misty hablando con dos chicos. Al menos, él conocía a uno, Rudy, el otro no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien sea, pero sí que le estaba ardiendo la sangre por verlos tan pegado a la chica, y más encima, ella se reía con ellos como si nada.

¡Y él ahí sin conocer a nadie más que a sus hermanas y a Tracey que iban y venían con comida y una cosa burbujeante en copas. Ash sin pensarlo tomó una y se la bebió de golpe sin quitar los ojos de la pelirroja cumpleañera y traidora.

_¿Pensó en traidora?_

_¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!_

¿Por qué traidora? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación tan fea? ¡Ni siquiera podía pasar un bocadillo y eso ya era decir mucho! Aunque si podía pasar líquido, volvió a tomar otra copa y se la bebió al seco.

Tuvo que apretar los ojos porque las burbujas parecían que le daban aire de más a su cabeza.

_¿Qué rayos estaba tomando?_

¡Lo que sea! ¡Algo tenía que hacer!

Él esperaba ser el centro de atención de Misty, pero ella prácticamente solo le dijo "Ash, hola, pasa únete a la fiesta" y se pasó de largo de nuevo hacia esos dos.

—¿Quién es ese? —le preguntó Ash a uno de los del MFC—. El castaño.

—Es Giorgio, el admirador número uno de la fabulosa Misty, es el presidente del MFC —le afirmó enseñándole la polera—. ¡Misty Fan Club! —sacó una libreta y se acercó a Ash—. ¿Quieres unirte al club?

—¿Y por qué querría hacer eso? —dijo despectivo causando el enojo de varios de los asistentes que giraron con las miradas fulminantes hacia el entrenador—. ¿Qué?

—¡Esto no puede ser posible! —un grupo de más o menos cinco chicos, tomaron a Ash por los brazos y las piernas y lo botaron fuera del gimnasio—. ¡Y no vuelvas!

—¡Ah! —protestó sacudiendo su ropa—. ¡Yo tenía un Pikachu! —exclamó revoleando sus brazos para todos lados. En eso, Pikachu sale volando del gimnasio y cae en sus brazos—. ¡Pikachu! —lo abrazó—. ¡Que se creen esos! —todo enojado, volvería a ingresar a la fiesta con su mentón en alto para demostrar que no se dejaría avasallar… Bueno quizás no tan alto, puesto que se estrelló contra la puerta—. ¡Maldición! —sacudió su cabeza e ingresó.

Estaba a punto de ser sacado una vez más por ahora unos siete tipos, cuando la voz de Misty hizo que el grupo de fanáticos se dividieran en dos hileras custodiando la distancia entre ella y Ash.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo, Ash?

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntaron los chicos sumamente confundidos.

—Pues si —afirmó Misty—, Ash es mi mejor amigo. Déjenlo pasar. Y tú Ash —lo amenazó con el dedo índice derecho—. ¡Pórtate bien, por favor!

Pero Ash no la escuchó estaba muy entretenido en hacerle caras a los del MFC.

Aunque se sentía triunfante, tardó poco en caer nuevamente en el ataque de ira por ver como ahora todos rodeaban a la pelirroja.

_¿Qué? ¿No le iba a dedicar unos minutos a él? ¿No que es su mejor amigo?_

A su lado, se iban acumulando las copas que iba vaciando. Casi se sentía mareado cuando dos Misty se le acercaron, sí, definitivamente ya estaba mareado.

—¿Ash, estás bien? —vio la preocupación en el rostro de ambas y sonrió.

—Sí, estén tranquilas ustedes dos, estoy per-fec-to —resaltó cada silaba de la palabra "perfecto", pero el simple hecho de "Ustedes Dos" dejó a la cumpleañera preocupada.

—Ash —lo tomó y lo hizo levantarse para llevarlo a un lugar privado—, creo que te pasaste de copas.

—¿Yo? —dijo señalándose con los ojos perdidos en un punto lejano—. ¡Yo me siento de diez! ¡Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan alegre! —abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazarla—. ¡Soy tan feliz viéndote coqueteando —dobló el brazo derecho e hizo con el índice de esa mano un arco, como si estuviera señalando a mucha gente—, con todos esos, mientras a mí me ignoras. ¡Ok! —levantó las manos y dejó las palmas a la altura de su rostro mientras empezó a tambalearse un poquito—. ¡No soy el mejor amigo del mundo contigo, pero no te me pongas así mi Misty!

—¡Ash, estás borracho! —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡No estoy borracho! —negó tajantemente—. ¡Estoy alegre!

—Estás borracho —Misty puso sus ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¡Bien borracho!

—¡Te dije que no! —se le acercó desafiante—. ¡No estoy borracho!

—¡Misty! —llamaron detrás de ellos y la pelirroja a regañadientes, viró para ver que necesitaban—. Van a cortar el pastel, vamos —le indicó Violeta.

—Voy hermana —cuando la peli azulada se retiró del pasillo, Misty volvió a mirar a Ash que se sonreía mirando la nada. Realmente era raro verlo así. ¿Realmente sería por qué lo estaba ignorando? Y no era porque quería, sino porque prácticamente estaba atrapada entre tantos chicos. Suspiró y tomó a Ash de la mano.

—¿Eh? —el entrenador miró la mano y luego a su amiga rojo como un tomate—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a cortar el pastel, ven.

—Ok… —dijo siguiéndola, aunque dentro de su mente aún seguía desvariando por la cercanía y -aunque lo negara- su emitente borrachera.

Llegaron a la sala de reunión y Tracey apareció con la torta y una vela simple que Misty sopló tras el canto de "Feliz Cumpleaños"

—¡Qué alguien diga unas palabras! —pidieron las hermanas de la cumpleañera esperando porque los chicos del club de su hermana empezaran a hablar, pero Ash se paró al lado de Misty y levantó la mano.

—¡Yo! —dijo pasando el brazo por la espalda de la chica y afirmándola de la cintura, causando un notorio sonrojo en la cumpleañera.

—Ash —susurró entre dientes.

—¡Misty, mi querida Misty! —empezó a decir ignorándola completamente—. ¡Amiga! ¿Qué Amiga? ¡Hermana! —la miró y la apretó más contra él—. ¿Qué hermana? ¡Arceus bendito que no es mi hermana! —sonrió y miró a los del MFC que lo querían comer—. ¡Y ustedes, grupo de tontos! ¿Yo? —se señaló— Para qué necesito yo unirme a ustedes, si —movió su mano libre como si estuviera asentando algo con ella—, si yo la adoro más que todos ustedes juntos.

—¡Ash! —dijo sorprendida Misty, pero no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, y menos en el estado del entrenador.

—¡Misty! —la soltó y le tomó ambas manos—. ¡Te quiero tanto mi Misty! —la abrazó—. ¡Tanto que no soportó verte coquetear con estos necesitados de afecto!

—¡¿Cómo nos dijiste?! —protestaron todos.

—¡Eso dije! —los miró con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¡Necesitados de afectos! Pero, ¿saben qué? —volvió a abrazar a la pelirroja -que estaba estática por la escena- por la cintura—. ¡Ella me quiere a mí! —colocó su rostro en el cuello de la chica—. ¿Verdad, Misty? ¿Qué nosotros nos queremos mucho… mucho, mucho?

—Ash…

—¡Dilo! —le exigió separándose de ella—. ¡Mátale las esperanzas de que tengan algo contigo! ¡Porque eso será sobre mi cadáver!

—Creo que deberías ir a dormir Ash —le susurró Misty bastante abochornada por la escena.

—¿Y tú, conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada que sonrojo aún peor a la pelirroja.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —le pidió, y eso enojó bastante al chico de pueblo Paleta.

—¿Estupidez? —apretó los puños—. ¿Decirte que te quiero es una estupidez? ¿Decirte que te amo es una estupidez? ¡Pues bien! —protestó moviendo sus brazos—. ¡Estoy acostumbrado a hacer estupideces!

—Ash…

—¡Quizás si estoy borracho, quizás si estoy un poco sacado de onda con todo esto de tu club de fans! —la señaló molesto—. ¡Pero estoy bien seguro de lo que estoy diciendo!

Misty lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras, y cuando vio hacia su club de fans, ya no estaban. Sus hermanas se habían encargado de vaciar el lugar y Tracey se acercó a Ash con una taza de café cargado.

—¡No quiero nada! —protestó Ash enojado—. ¡Esta mujer me pone loco! —la miró de reojo y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones para prácticamente quedarse dormido al instante—. ¡Eres mala Misty! —balbuceó—. ¡Muy mala!

La mencionada se acercó y se agachó frente a él para mirarlo, aún le parecía imposible lo que había escuchado.

—Dicen que —comentó Tracey haciendo que Misty lo mirara— los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó sorprendida cuando los brazos de Ash se lanzaron sobre ella y la arrastraron contra él—. ¡Ash! —gruñó pero el entrenador solo la acomodó entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro femenino.

—Creo que les traeré una manta —comentó Tracey con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la pelirroja tratando de zafarse del amarre de Ash pero era casi imposible, la tenía tan bien agarrada que parecía que tenía miedo a que se le escapara—. ¡Tracey! —gritó la chica sin miedo a despertar a Ash—. ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame!

—Mmm —apretó los labios, la miró y luego sonrió de lado—, nah… mejor quédate ahí… ¡Buenas noches! —y con esas palabras, apagó la luz de la sala.

—¡Tracey! —volvió a gritar logrando que Ash se moviera un poco, pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, éste la apretó más contra él, haciendo que los colores se le fueran todos a las mejillas—. ¡Ay por todos los cielos! —miró al entrenador que estaba pegado a ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. No creo que sea tan malo… —se acomodó entre los brazos de su amigo y lo miró—, creo que será muy divertido ver tu cara cuando amanezca…

…

—¡Ah! —el gritó retumbó en todo el gimnasio Pokémon, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera -adormilada- al suelo—. ¡Misty que haces aquí! —dijo el entrenador señalándola.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —dijo parándose mientras se sacudía por el golpe en el suelo—. ¡Tú me atrapaste anoche y yo no podía salir de tus brazos! —le informó produciendo un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas morenas del chico.

—¿Qué yo qué? —exclamó sorprendido.

«Quizás esto sea divertido» pensó la pelirroja. —Si Ash —afirmó—, tú me agarraste anoche y me dijiste que tu verdadero sueño era que yo durmiera contigo toda la noche, en tus brazos —los ojos marrones del chico se iban abriendo cada vez más con las palabras—, y bueno, aunque yo me resistí un poco, tú no querías un no como respuesta… Y lo entiendo, estabas tan borracho anoche… —puso su mejor tono de víctima y continuó—, y la verdad, me diste tanta pena que no pude resistirme.

—Realmente… ¿hice eso? —se miró las manos tratando de recordar algo, y aunque era la primera vez que estaba tan borracho, o mejor dicho, que había bebido alcohol, recordaba perfectamente todo, menos eso que decía su amiga. Lo último que tenía en su mente fue que la chica se acercó a verlo, él la había abrazado y que le había gritado para que lo soltara…

—Así que… —dijo Misty sentándose al lado del entrenador—, no puedo salir con nadie… al menos que sea sobre tu cadáver —terminó la frase esperando la respuesta de Ash, pero este seguía en sus pensamientos—. Ash…

—¡Claro! —comentó Ash sin mirarla—. ¡Mejor que sean sobre los cadáveres de ellos! —y tras esa frase volvió a perderse sobre sus pensamientos pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡También me dijiste anoche que ibas a comprarme una casa enorme con sirvientas! —comentó la chica aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Espera! —Ash se paró y la señaló— ¡Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que dije anoche y eso no te lo dije!

Y tras aquella afirmación, los dos se quedaron en silencio sumamente rojos…

La más sorprendida era Misty… Ash, en cambio estaba entre aliviado y apenado.

—Entonces… todo eso…

—Bueno —llevó la mano derecha a la nuca—, pues sí, creo que te he hecho un regalo muy original… ¿No lo crees? —el calor que sentía Misty en sus mejillas, apenas si se lo podía. Se levantó de golpe y Ash la observó—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Pues… —bajó su mirada—, esto ha sido muy sorpresivo… —tomó aire y sonrió antes de levantar sus ojos verdes hacia el chico que tenía frente a ella—, pero es el regalo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo aún más apenado.

—¡Si Ash! —se acercó más a él y lo abrazó—. ¡Gracias al alcohol por darte el valor de darme el mejor regalos de cumpleaños de mi vida!

—¡Misty! —exclamó apenado por sentir a la pelirroja tan cerca, pero luego se dejó caer en la sensación y respondió abrazándola—, me alegra que te haya gustado… es un tanto despistado, pero es todo tuyo…

Misty solo soltó una carcajada…

—No importa como sea, sé que es bondadoso, amable y tierno… —se aferró a Ash aún más— prometo cuidar de tu corazón como si fuera el mío propio.


	9. Deseo

Bien, para los que quieran saber de mis fics: Busquen en Facebook "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" ahí hay spoiler, previos, Drabbles varios y pueden comunicarse conmigo.

Agradezco los reviews que dejaron:

_escorpion: Justo y necesario!_

_princessqueen: Jajaj Borracho consciente xD_

_ Mislu: este cap va para ti, para que te animes aún más)_

_ manoloadri1: y este lo es?_

_Anngel: Es que soy empalagosa xD_

_Red'n'Yellow: Jajajaj Siii Misty se aprovecho jaja pero Ash la disfrutó también_

_Pipe92: La frase "Yo tenía un Pikachu" y si te lo imaginas moviendo los brazos para todos lados, es chistosa xD_

.

Bien, sin más, les dejó este otro... a ver que les parece xD

.

Saludos!

Sire~

* * *

**Locura Nº9**

**¡Deseo!**

* * *

Misty observó la foto de su novio, lo amaba, no había duda de ello, había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión que aunque se había desinflado en varias oportunidades, ahí estaba latente entre ellos.

No podía negar que había hecho una buena apuesta cuando se había fijado en ese niño terco y peleador con el que se había cruzado hace tantos años atrás, sus facciones masculinas, su porte y físico lo hacía un novio envidiable, si señores… y era solo suyo… bueno al menos de nombre…

Apretando los dientes se tiró hacia atrás en su cama apretando el portarretrato contra su pecho.

Aunque llevaban más de un año de noviazgo, cada vez que los besos entre ellos empezaban a llegar a más allá de la primera base, todo terminaba abruptamente, Ash sonreía ladeado, le daba un beso en la mejilla y encontraba una excusa perfecta para salir de ahí…

_Y ella estaba aburriéndose de ello._

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él no la deseaba, acaso él no quería llegar con ella a tercera base?

¡No!

Pensó y se sentó de golpe en su cama una vez más.

—¡No puedo pensar en eso! Yo noto su calor… —dijo con los ojos cerrados recordando esos besos previos a que todo se desinfle como un globo cerca de un Cacnea—. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

_Pero el asunto era, ¿qué?_

—Necesito ayuda… —se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—, tal vez la señora Delia pueda ayudarme…

…

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —preguntó la mujer de ojos café y la típica sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—¡Delia, necesito ayuda!

—¡Claro! —sonrió con sus ojos cerrados—. Cuéntame…

—¡Quiero comerme a su hijo! —declaró y la mujer se espantó.

…

—¡No! —Misty sacudió su cabeza— No puedo llegar y decirle eso a mi suegra… —se paró de golpe y empezó a caminar en su habitación—. En las chicas no puedo confiar, mañana lo sabría todo el mundo… Mmmm… ¿Será que —miró el portarretratos— ellas son mi única esperanza de que seas mío, Ash Ketchum?

No lo dudo más, salió de su habitación a buscarlas

En una sala al estilo japonés, de cuclillas en el suelo estaban sus tres hermanas mayores que con los ojos cerrados, esperaban por el hablar de Misty, quien realizaba una reverencia frente a ellas.

—No me maten por los que voy a pedirles pero… —suplicó.

Daisy que abrió los ojos, y clavó su mirada verde azulada en su hermana menor

—Misty —ante su nombre, la mencionada se irguió en su lugar—, debe ser muy grave para que acudas a nosotras pidiendo una asamblea de hermanas como esta.

—Si —cerró los ojos y afirmó para tomar el valor para decir lo que tenía en mente—, quiero… —tomó aire por la nariz—, no sé cómo hacer para tener relaciones con Ash —y avergonzada volvió a reverenciar a las tres.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, pero observándose entre ellas.

—Es broma —susurró Violeta escandalizada.

—Si —susurró Misty, pegando su frente al suelo de madera—, sé que no está bien pero…

—¿No está bien? —exclamó Lily— Esto es imperdonable.

Mientras Misty pensaba donde le gustaría que la enterraran cuando terminaran con ella, escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor que hizo que se sentara una vez más sorprendida.

—¡Como puede ser —inició la rubia—, que lleves casi año y medio de relación y aún no te hayas comido a ese bombón que tienes como novio!

—¿Qué? —gritó espantada—. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto! —indicó Violeta—. ¡No es posible que nuestra hermana aún no haya podido…!

—¡Es imperdonable del chiquillo, o sea sabíamos que era lento, pero esto significa que es peor que un Slowpoke paralizado!

—Chicas… —apoyó los puños en el suelo y se acercó a sus hermanas—, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Bueno —comentó Violeta—, podrías…

. . .

—¡Misty! —saludó el chico de pueblo Paleta al ingresar al gimnasio de la mencionada—. Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

—Quiero que lleguemos a tercera base —dijo la pelirroja apretando los puños, decidida.

—¿A tercera base? —ante la afirmación de Misty, Ash sacó un teléfono—. Ok. Espera.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida por el actuar del moreno.

—Llamo a Brock y a Tracey.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó espantada.

—¿No quieres jugar un partido de Beisbol? Nos están faltando dos —le indicó con los dedos de la mano derecha.

—¡Oh no! —protestó la chica.

. . .

—No… —susurró Misty negando con la cabeza.

—¡Es probable que eso suceda! —afirmó Violeta cerrando sus ojos bordo—, si le sales con algo como eso de las terceras bases.

—Puede que tú seas la que no le da señales —dijo Lily moviendo sus cejas rosadas—. Quizás…

. . .

—¡Misty! —saludó el chico de pueblo Paleta al ingresar al gimnasio de la mencionada—. Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

—Mira lo que pasa… —Misty le tomó la mano y lo llevó con ella hasta la piscina, una vez ahí lo soltó para bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, dejándole relucir un hermoso bikini azul—, es que necesito saber cómo me queda… —pidió quitándose la chaqueta celeste.

Ash la miró con los ojos abierto al máximo y corrió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Ash?

—No puedo Misty —se agachó y le pasó la chaqueta que la pelirroja dejó caer—, me da náuseas.

—¿Qué? —gritó espantada.

—No puedo, soy gay.

. . .

—¡Lily! —gritó furiosa la pelirroja—. ¡No te metas en mi imaginación!

—Lo siento —dijo girando en sus dedos índices, los mechones de su cabello rosado—, pero esa puede ser la causa de tu problema, y no lo aceptas.

—¡Ash no es gay! —protestó nuevamente la líder de gimnasio.

—Tú no lo sabes… —Lily cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado—, quizás él tampoco.

—¡Oye! —gruñó pero la rubia estiró su mano hacia la pelirroja para que se tranquilizara—. ¡Pero Daisy!

—Misty —dijo ésta—, haremos lo siguiente, llámalo, reúnete mañana con él, nosotras nos iremos para que puedas conversar el tema con él, quizás si conversas desde el punto de los pasos de la relación, quizás consigas avanzar en lo que necesitas.

—¡Gracias! —afirmó y se levantó para abrazar a su hermana pero Daisy la frenó—. ¿Qué?

—¡Te cuidas, ¿ya?!

—Si —le afirmó con una sonrisa—, ya lo hago, quiero disfrutar bien de él antes de tener hijos.

—¡Esa es nuestra hermana! —y ahora sí, Daisy le aceptó el abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día…

—¿No querrán datos después, no? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados al ver la malicia en los ojos de las tres.

—No lo necesitamos —le informó Daisy ajustando su cartera en su hombro derecho—, tú cara nos dirá todo…

—¡Adiós! —se despidieron.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió la pelirroja y se fue a preparar todo para cuando llegara Ash.

. . .

—¡Misty! —saludó el chico de pueblo Paleta al ingresar al gimnasio de la mencionada—. Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

—Te necesito a ti —dijo la chica tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta para darle un beso tan apasionado que dejó a Ash con los sentidos mareados.

—Así da gusto venir a verte… —susurró mientras era guiado por su novia hacia algún lado, no tardó en darse cuenta a donde iban… La habitación de la líder—. ¿Misty?

—¡Ash! —abrió la puerta, lo empujó hacia dentro y luego de entrar ella, puso llave a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo incómodo por la brusquedad de su amada pelirroja.

—Esto es fácil, tú, yo, la cama, ahora. —y ante aquellas palabras Ash se quedó tieso—. ¿Qué?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —gruñó con las manos en su cintura.

—¡Ay Misty! —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ofuscada justo cuando fue tomada por el rostro por ambas manos de su novio.

—¡Creí que nunca lo pedirías, creí que nunca!

Y sin más la beso.

Quizás se había olvidado que con Ash, era mejor actuar que pensar.


	10. Madre

**_Hola a Todos! Bien les dejo con la locura numero diez, se me vino a la mente de golpe viendo imágenes de Pokémon, y de las parejas de los juegos xD Por cierto, el 7 de Noviembre si todo sale como tengo esperado, saldrá actualización de todo lo activo! Es que ahora soy locutora aficionada de radio, algo asi como Sintonia pero más desastroso xDD jajajajaj _**

**_ ¡Gracias por los más de ochenta reviews ;o; me haran llorar jaja_**

**_¡Saludos a akane yangtz /-/ escorpion abel zortz /-/ Nade-chan /-/ Anonimo /-/ Anngel /-/ princessqueen /-/ manoloadri1 /-/ merylune /-/ melani25 /-/ angelika /-/ DjPuMa13g /-/ Red'n'Yellow! _**

**_El último capitulo recibió 12 reviews... ¡Si les gusta la Misty pervertida, ya los caché a todos! xD_**

**_En fin... _**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Sire~_**

* * *

**Locura Nº10**

**~Madre~**

* * *

_«No fue una buena idea… realmente no fue una buena idea»_

Ash Ketchum, afamado entrenador pokémon de piel moreno y cabellos azabaches, estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, en el sillón amarillo de su madre.

No quería abrir sus ojos color café para no observar aquella monstruosidad que su madre tenía en sus manos.

A su lado, estaba sentada la líder del gimnasio Celeste con un sonrisa nerviosa y su ceja naranja arqueada sobre el ojo derecho.

_«No fue una buena idea… realmente no fue una buena idea»_

Seguía pensando el entrenador, mientras apretaba más los ojos ante el hablar de su madre.

La madre de éste, Delia Ketchum estaba emocionada delante de estos con una pila de ropa rosada y celeste del lado derecho de su cuerpo, sostenida por Mr. Mime.

—¡Ash! —lo regañó al ver que no le prestaba atención.

—¡Ya mamá! —dijo parándose del sillón de un movimiento tan violento que Misty se vio sacudida por él—. ¡No pienso ponerme nada de eso! —señaló la ropa—, sabes que siempre me visto con las cosas que tú haces para mí, pero esto es el colmo, tengo ya veinte años —proclamó indignado por lo que su madre quería hacer.

—Veinte años y aún vives en mi casa —respondió la señora mirándolo de reojo pero aún así con una enorme sonrisa.

_«Se nota que pasa mucho tiempo con Misty»_ pensó el muchacho al verse derrotado.

—Es bonita… la ropa —soltó con nervios, la pelirroja observando la camisa rosada de corazones que su suegra había hecho para ambos.

—¿Verdad? —dijo dando un gran aplauso y luego llevar sus manos unidas debajo de su mejilla derecha—. ¡No pude resistirme en hacerlas! Además… —cambió el semblante de emoción por uno sombrío—, nunca logré que mi marido quisiera usarla… pero —miró a su hijo que se vio intimidado por su madre—… con Ash será diferente.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se quejó Ash usando los brazos y la cabeza—. ¡No habrá poder humano que me haga vestir con ropas de parejas… ¡No señor!

…

—No te rías —gruñó Ash entre dientes a su novia que a duras penas podía aguantar la carcajada—, te dije que no te rías —volvió a gruñir mientras iban caminando siendo observado por cada peatón con el que se cruzaban.

—No te ves mal —soltó la pelirroja con el dedo índice doblado sobre sus labios, para que no soltara la risa que le provocaba ver a su novio vestido con aquella camisa celeste de corazones azules, que Delia le había puesto a la fuerza—, es chistoso vernos combinados —ella traía la misma camisa pero en un tono rosado con corazones en un tono más oscuro.

—Eso será para ti —volvió a hablar entre dientes, bajó los hombros y empezó a caminar como si estuviera jorobado—, tú no tienes un bordado en la espalda —susurró—, a ti no te ven como un payaso.

—¡Ay vamos Ash! —dijo Misty dándole un pequeño golpecito con la mano en la espalda—. ¡Ay cosas peores, pudo echarte de la casa!

—Gracias querida —agradeció mirándola de reojo.

—¡Además me encanta lo que dice tu camisa —tras dar un aplauso le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha a su novio—, me gusta tanto que hoy pago la cena yo.

—¿Comida gratis? —dijo recuperando las energías—. ¡Vamos! —tomó la mano de su novia y salieron corriendo hacia la tienda de comida. El lado positivo, es que Misty pudo soltar las carcajadas de tenía atoradas en la espalda.

Se dice que en Kanto, la pareja del entrenador Ash Ketchum y la líder de Gimnasio, Misty Waterflower es vista siempre, luciendo exclusivas ropas de pareja, y en la espalda de él lleva bordado:

"_Vivo con mi Mamá y Amo a Misty" _


End file.
